Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Przygody Czkawki
Dodam tylko, że bohaterowie mają coś koło 17/18 lat. Rozdział 1 Uwielbiam spadać. Spadanie to prawie jak latanie... Lecz jednak w dalszym ciągu to nie to samo. Lata się na smoku, a spada się... ze smoka. Najczęściej prosto do morza, gdy smok nie zdąży cię złapać. Tak zdarzyło mi się wylądować. Właśnie teraz. A konkretniej przed sekundą. Choć brakowało niewiele, żeby do tego nie doszło. Cały mokry wróciłem więc do wioski. Już od dawna było ciemno, większość wikingów już spało, by wstać skoro świt do pracy. Jeśli inni nie spali... to znaczy, że męczyli się z bezsennością. Tak jak na przykład mój tata. Bez problemu zauważył, jak wróciłem do domu. - Czkawka - odezwał się, gdy próbowałem wymknąć się na górę. - Czekałem na ciebie z kolacją. Miałeś przychodzić przed zmrokiem... Chcąc nie chcąc musiałem się zatrzymać. Gestem poleciłem Szczerbatkowi, żeby poszedł do pokoju i tam na mnie czekał. Oczywiście posłuchał się mnie bez problemu. - No wiem, no wiem - jednocześnie podszedłem do ojca. Wiele razy się go nie słuchałem, nie żebym się chwalił czy coś, więc pewnie był już do tego przyzwyczajony. Mógł się tego po mnie spodziewać, że nie przyjdę na czas. - Zagapiłem się. Wiesz jaki jest Szczerbatek, kiedy jest wieczór... - Dlaczego jesteś mokry? - spytał z ciekawości. - Aaa... Wziąłem sobie kąpiel w morzu - mruknąłem, jakby to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. - Powinieneś już spać. Wódz ma ciężkie dni, a ty ostatnio prawie nie odpoczywasz - zauważyłem. Wziąłem sobie kolację i usiadłem naprzeciwko niego. Nawet mi nie przeszkadzało, że pieczony kurczak już od dawna był zimny. - A propos wodzowania. Chciałbym, żebyś jutro towarzyszył mi przez cały dzień. Pora ci pokazać co i jak - zaczął, a ja w tym czasie wziąłem kęs kurczaka. Na te słowa o mało co się nie udławiłem. Jedne uderzenie od ojca w plecy mi pomogło. Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie. - Niedługo staniesz się wodzem. Musisz wiedzieć co i jak. Poza tym, to jedyna okazja, żebyśmy spędzili ze sobą trochę czasu. Może faktycznie ostatnio dosyć często mnie nie ma w domu. Ale jego też nie ma. Mamy swoje zajęcia i tyle. I, szczerze mówiąc, jakoś nie podoba mi się, że mam się jutro od tych zajęć oderwać. Ot tak... - Ale... Tato... Jutro? Naprawdę? - próbowałem ukryć załamanie, ale byłem kiepskim aktorem. Ojciec jakby się z tego pomysłu cieszył. - Jutro są twoje urodziny tak? - spytał retorycznie, nie zdążyłem nawet odpowiedzieć, gdy ciągnął dalej. - Osiemnastka zdarza się tylko raz w życiu. Chciałbym żebyś ten dzień spędził tylko ze mną. Wieczorem będziesz mógł już iść do przyjaciół - chciałem zaprzeczyć, ale ten nie dał mi dojść do głosu. - To tradycja, Czkawka. Gdy ja kończyłem osiemnaście lat, to samo robiłem ze swoim ojcem. A ja teraz chcę, żeby zrobić to z własnym synem. Westchnąłem. Od dziecka wiedziałem, że jest uparty i nie da sobie nic powiedzieć. Szczególnie nie docierały do niego moje słowa. - Niech ci będzie... Obudź mnie, kiedy będziesz mnie potrzebować - poleciłem, odpychając miskę z zimnym kurczakiem. Przez te całe wiadomości kompletnie straciłem apetyt. - Pójdę się przebrać, trochę mi zimno. Dobranoc - mruknąłem, wstając od stołu i kierując się na górę. - Dobranoc, synu - odpowiedział, co nie często się to zdarzało. Gdy już się przebrałem, położyłem się do łózka i usiłowałem usnąć. Oczywiście nie udało mi się to. Męczyłem się tak z tym przez jedną część nocki. Druga część nocy zleciała mi na bezsensownym chodzeniu w kółko i zastanawianiu się, co będzie dalej. Rozdział 2 Jak tylko pierwsze promyki słońca pojawiły się nad Berk, postanowiłem po prostu się wymknąć. Nie chciałem, żeby nadszedł ten dzień. Zwyczajnie nie lubię urodzin. Nie chciałem polatać... Zorientowaliby się dosyć szybko i ruszyliby za mną. Zostawiłem więc Szczerbatka w domu, a sam poszedłem do lasu. Chciałem ukryć się w miejscu, gdzie nikt by mnie nie znalazł, przeczekać spokojnie dzień i w nocy wrócić do domu. Tradycję, o której mówił mój ojciec, możemy przenieść na następny dzień. Przecież świat się tak od razu nie zawali. Jednak, jak to bywa, plany nie zawsze udają się po myśli. Nie mogłem znaleźć miejsca w którym bym się ukrył, ponieważ mój ojciec zna wyspę na pamięć. Mógł mnie znaleźć naprawdę wszędzie. A tego przecież nie chciałem. Gdy tak szedłem przed siebie, ktoś nadleciał. Widziałem tylko jak smok przelatuje nad moją głową. Chwilę później owa osoba wylądowała na przeciwko mnie. - Twój ojczulek cię szuka... - Nie teraz Sączysmark. Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? - chciałem go wyminąć i po prostu pójść dalej. - No właśnie nie... Mały spacerek? A gdzie idziesz? - nie odpuszczał. Nawet jak wyruszyłem dalej, on poszedł za mną. - Przed siebie... Nie widać? - ironicznie. - Twój ojciec jest wściekły. Jak zwykle zawiódł się na tobie. Musisz do niego wracać... Po za tym... Wieczorem jest impra - tu się ucieszył, jedyna okazja, żeby ten mógł sobie wypić. - Osiemnastka jest tylko raz w życiu... A takie okazje tylko dwa razy do roku... - Słuchaj... Wiem, że dzisiaj moje urodziny, ale nie mam ochoty na świętowanie. Jak chcesz, to sobie wypij, ale beze mnie... Z resztą uczta i tak dopiero jest wieczorem a mamy ranek. - Ale musisz wrócić do wioski. Nie masz pojęcia jak Stoick się wścieka. Praktycznie na wszystkich krzyczy. - Nic nie muszę... Wróć do wioski, powiedz, że mnie nie znalazłeś, zaopiekujcie się Szczerbatkiem, bo jeszcze mu do głowy przyjdzie mnie szukać... A mój tata od zawsze krzyczy - zauważyłem. - Astrid będzie zawiedziona... Nie mam pojęcia co w tobie widzi - przyznał. - Ja ją kocham... I ona mnie teeeee - i nagle zacząłem spadać w dół. W jednej chwili straciłem grunt pod nogami. Gdy spotkałem się z ziemią, mój tyłek od razu to poczuł. Wstałem obolały i zacząłem się rozglądać. - Czkawka?! - słyszałem, że był wyraźnie zdezorientowany. Pewnie nie zauważył jak zniknąłem mu z oczu. - Tu jestem! - krzyknąłem, patrząc do góry, a gdy zauważyłem brak reakcji z jego strony, krzyknąłem ponownie. - Na dole! W dziurze! - i wtedy zajrzał do środka. - A co ty tam robisz?! Wyłaź stamtąd! - wcale mi tym nie pomagał. - To tunele Szeptozgonów! Albo wróciły, albo jakieś resztki zostały po ich ataku kilka lat temu - przyznałem, gdy już rozejrzałem się i ujrzałem cechy charakterystyczne. - Weź Hakokła i pomóż mi stąd wyjść! - podsunąłem mu pomysł. Ten akurat się rozejrzał, jakby czegoś szukał. - To dobry pomysł, ale... - urwał, jakby nie wiedział jak pociągnąć to zdanie dalej. - Ale? - spytałem, choć nie byłem pewny, czy chcę usłyszeć co jest po 'ale'. - Hakokieł właśnie nawiał - przyznał z rezygnacją. Tyle lat, a smok nadal nie nauczył się posłuszeństwa. Pewnie w takim tempie się nie nauczy do końca życia. - Ech - westchnąłem. - No to leć po kogoś... Ja tutaj poszukam jakiegoś sposobu, żeby się wydostać - wyjaśniłem. Widziałem jak kiwa głową i odszedł. Rozejrzałem się, jakby to miało mi w czymś pomóc. Spróbowałem powspinać się po ścianie, ale nie było to łatwe. Nigdy nie byłem w tym najlepszy. Skały były tak kruche, że nie wytrzymywały mojego ciężaru... A moja proteza utrudniała mi tylko sytuację. - Chyba nie mam wyjścia - mruknąłem. Ruszyłem w głąb korytarza. Wiedziałem, że nie ma sensu czekać na odsiecz, bo Sączysmark nie jest najlepszą osobą do załatwienia pomocy. Zwykle zapomina o tym, co właśnie miał zrobić. Szybciej ja znajdę wyjście z tego labiryntu, niż sprowadzi tu przyjaciół. Im dalej szedłem, tym oczywiście byłem dalej od wejścia, tym bardziej światło się oddalało, tym bardziej było ciemniej. Po chwili szedłem kompletnie na oślep. Dotykałem prawą ręką ściany, żeby iść w miarę prosto i nie wpaść na coś. Tu nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Miałem nadzieję, że Szeptozgonów nie ma i nie natknę się na nich przypadkiem. Nagle poczułem jak ziemia drży. Z początku lekko, ale z czasem coraz mocniej. Czułem, jak piasek sypie mi się na głowę. Potem silne uderzenie w plecy. Myślałem, że ciemność, jaka panowała w tunelach jest naprawdę ciemna, jednak myliłem się. Prawdziwa ciemność nadeszła po uderzeniu. Rozdział 3 Gdy otworzyłem oczy, w dalszym ciągu widziałem ciemność. Próbowałem się poruszyć, ale coś ciężkiego mnie przygniatało. Przypomniałem sobie ostatnie momenty przed zemdleniem i zrozumiałem, że korytarz musiał się zawalić. Wystraszyłem się. Mogłem już w ogóle nie przeżyć. Ale czy to znaczy, że mam przestać walczyć? Nie. Spróbowałem ruszyć rękoma. Jedną ręką mogłem, druga też była uwięziona. Ale nie czułem jakiegoś bólu, co było trochę dziwne. Spróbowałem poruszyć nogami i wtedy w dolnej części kręgosłupa, poczułem przeszywający ból. Zacisnąłem zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć. Choć sam nie wiem czemu, przecież nikt by mnie nie usłyszał. Skoro miałem jedną rękę wolną, to było już to coś. Chciałem siebie odkopać, choć istniało ryzyko, że zwalę kolejne części skał na siebie. Ale też było ryzyko, że po prostu się uwolnię. Uwolniłem więc drugą rękę, ale resztę części ciała nie mogłem, tylko dlatego, że to co przygniatało moje plecy było o wiele za ciężkie. Wiedziałem, że to już koniec. Wydałem z siebie ryk Nocnej Furii. Dosyć głośny, z nadzieją, że mój smok mnie usłyszy. W końcu Szczerbatek ma doskonały słuch. I w dodatku przeczuwa, kiedy jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Powtórzyłem ryk kilka razy, aż nie zdarłem sobie gardło. - Mamo... Jak będzie naprawdę źle, to chyba się spotkamy - przyznałem cicho. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że ją zobaczę, ale z drugiej... I w tej właśnie chwili pomyślałem o ojcu, Szczerbatku i przyjaciołach... I o Astrid... Szczególnie o niej. To spowodowało, że zacząłem walczyć. Chciałem jeszcze raz ją zobaczyć. Żyć z nią do końca... A nie zginąć tak beznadziejnie. - Nie, jednak nie. Nie obraź się mamo, ale to jeszcze nie mój czas - i mimo bólu próbowałem się wydostać. To chyba pogorszyło moją sytuację. Nie ruszyłem się nawet o milimetr. Słabłem też z każdą sekundą. Sączysmark miał iść po pomoc... Ale nie wiadomo czy trafi w to samo miejsce. W dodatku pamięta tylko okolice przed zawaleniem. Nie wiadomo jak teraz to wszystko wygląda. I nie wiadomo też, czy w ogóle wrócą. - Wszystkiego najlepszego Czkawka - mruknąłem ironicznie. - Masz nauczkę, żeby nie uciekać... I za to, że zawiodłem ojca po raz któryś - mruknąłem. - Naprawdę, zasługuję na to. Walczyłem z utratą przytomności. Wiedziałem, że jeśli na trochę dłużej zamknę oczy, mogę już nigdy ich nie otworzyć.Moja walka i tak zeszła na marne. Straciłem przytomność. Nadeszła fala tracenia i odzyskiwania przytomności. Przez to nie wiedziałem jak długo tu już byłem. Najgorsze i tak było to, że powoli zaczynało mi brakować tlenu. Powoli przestałem mieć już nadzieję. Chciałem walczyć do samego końca. I nie poddać się jak idiota. Wtedy nade mną usłyszałem znajome głosy. - Smark, jesteś pewien? - odezwał się dziewczęcy głos, tak bardzo dla mnie znajomy i drogi. - To na stówę było gdzieś tu... Zapamiętałem to drzewo - odezwał się Sączysmark. - Ale to jest las - jakby przypomniał to Śledzik. - No i co z tego. Wiem gdzie jestem. Czkawka wpadł do dziury gdzieś tutaj. - Ale tu nie ma żadnej dziury - zauważył Mieczyk. - No chyba, że liczymy tą wielką. - To było jak po Szeptozgonach... No wiecie, ta dziura... Sam Czkawka tak powiedział... chyba - zastanawiał się Sączysmark. - Chyba? - spytała Astrid. - Powiedział, że idzie to sprawdzić... - Ej... Tutaj... Na dole - krzyknąłem, choć słabo. Miałem do bólu zdarte gardło. - Z resztą może już wylazł i gdzieś poszedł... Nie chciał wracać do wioski przed końcem jego urodzin - przyznał Sączysmark. O Thorze, co za z niego kretyn... - Niby dlaczego? - spytała zaciekawiona Szpadka. - Przecież to jego osiemnastka. Mógł się nachlać, a wkurzył pół wioski... Dobry jest... - jakby oddając mi jakąś cześć. - Ludzie... Kopcie... Na dole... Zasypało mnie... - jeszcze raz się odezwałem. A oni gadali sobie w najlepsze. Brak reakcji z ich strony przekonało mnie, że zwyczajnie mnie nie słyszą. Byłem załamany. Pomoc dosłownie nade mną, ale nie udzielą mi jej, bo nie czytają w myślach... Gdyby Szczerbatek tu był. - Ej, czemu ten smok się tak dziwnie zachowuje? - zauważył Mieczyk. - A mówią, że Czkawka potrafi tresować smoki - mruknął ironicznie Sączysmark. - Bo umie... Szczerbatek chce nam coś pokazać - zauważyła inteligentnie Astrid. Teraz wiadomo, dlaczego to ona została moją dziewczyną. Zawsze mogę na niej polegać. - Co jest? Coś ze Czkawką? - Była wyraźnie przerażona. Gdybym mógł tylko krzyknąć, że nic mi nie jest... Słuchałem ich, aż ich rozmowy stały się coraz bardziej niewyraźne. Zrozumiałem, że idzie kolejna fala braku przytomności. Po kilku sekundach ponownie zapadła ciemność większa niż ta w mojej pułapce. Rozdział 4 Dobra, niech wam będzie z okazji Dnia Dziecka Nie wiedziałem gdzie się znajduję Wszędzie było dziwnie biało, byłem pewny, że to zwykły sen. Tylko jak się uszczypnąłem, to się nie obudziłem. A chciałem... Muszę przyznać, że trochę się bałem. Chciałem wrócić w końcu do domu. Żałowałem, że tak głupio skończyłem. Pod tym zawalonym tunelem. Nagle na horyzoncie pojawiła się postać. Była trochę rozmazana i oczywiście daleko. Nie wiedziałem kto to. Patrzyłem na tą postać i czekałem aż się zbliży. Gdy była wystarczająco blisko, rozpoznałem że to kobieta. Byłem pewny, że nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem. Rozejrzałem się, jakby to miało mi pomóc, ale była tylko ona. W końcu stanęła tak, że bez problemu mogliśmy się widzieć. Kogoś mi ona przypominała... Ale nie miałem pojęcia kogo. Byłem pewny, że widzę ją pierwszy raz na oczy. Już chciałem się odezwać, tyle tylko, że ona odezwała się pierwsza. -Czkawka... - mruknęła łagodnie moje imię. - A skąd ty... - byłem w szoku. Skąd ona zna moje imię? Na pewno nie mieszkała na Berk. Znam tam wszystkich Wikingów. - Jestem kimś, kogo nie pamiętasz - wyznała łagodnie, przerywając mi. - Ale też dla ciebie bardzo ważnym. Zrobiłem wielkie oczy. Zacząłem szybciej oddychać, byłem w szoku. - Zaraz... Mama? - wyszeptałem. - Witaj synku - wyznała łagodnie. Chciałem się na nią rzucić. W sensie przytulić. To była jedna z tych radosnych chwil. Ale gdy tylko zrobiłem krok w jej stronę, ona odsunęła się ode mnie. Nie ukrywam, że zabolało. Spojrzałem na nią z żalem. - Nie zbliżaj się - jakby warknęła. - Co? Ale dlaczego? - byłem zdezorientowany. - Nie należysz do mnie. Wracaj do ojca - w jednej chwili się zmieniła. Teraz mi rozkazywała, jakbym był jakąś rzeczą. Nie było to miłe. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniłem, chciałem tylko ją przytulić... - Ale mamo... - błagalnie, wyciągnąłem do niej rękę. - POWIEDZIAŁAM NIE!! - wrzasnęła. - Głuchy jesteś czy co?! Masz wracać do domu! Nie chcę cię! Nigdy nie chciałam! - krzyczała. Każde jej słowo okropnie bolało. Byłem w szoku, jednocześnie walczyłem z narastającym żalem. - Mamo... Nie mów tak - mruknąłem błagalnie. Zaczęła się oddalać. - Zaczekaj! - krzyczałem za nią. - Proszę... Mamo - bardzo błagalnie. Pobiegłem za nią, lecz ta była szybsza. - Nie zostawiaj mnie - wyszeptałem gdy jej już nie było. - Mamusiu... Upadłem na kolana. Czułem się jeszcze bardziej opuszczony niż kiedyś. Patrzyłem w kierunku, gdzie jeszcze niebawem stała moja mama. Byłem w szoku, że mnie nie chciała. Nie miałem pojęcia co takiego jej zrobiłem, że tak się zachowała. Chciałem się w końcu obudzić z tego piekielnego koszmaru. Zobaczyć Szczerbatka i Astrid. Taty i tak by nie było w domu, ma ważniejsze sprawy ode mnie. Ale po prostu... znaleźć się w domu, z bliskimi. W końcu zapadła taka sama ciemność jak przed pojawieniem się białego, dziwnego pomieszczenia. Czułem, że zaraz znowu się obudzę... I znowu pod zawalonym tunelem, z okropnym bólem w pasie. Rozdział 5 Gdy ponownie otworzyłem oczy, znalazłem się w znajomym pomieszczeniu. Nie był to już ten zawalony tunel, tylko mój pokój. Więc byłem w domu. I jak zwykle całkiem sam. Spróbowałem się ruszyć, ale poczułem ból w okolicach tyłka. Nie byłem w stanie się nawet podnieść. Było nie za ciekawie. Nie miałem pojęcia co należy zrobić. Cieszyłem się tylko, że to z mamą było snem i że przyjaciele znaleźli mnie pod tą ziemią. Uratowali mi życie... po raz kolejny. Straciłem już rachubę. Jak na zawołanie, ktoś wchodził po schodach. Spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku z oczekiwaniem. Byłem ciekaw, kogo do mnie niesie. Po odgłosach ciężkich kroków domyśliłem się kto to jest i nie byłem z tego zadowolony. No ale cóż, musiałem przez to jakoś przebrnąć. Lecz z początku zamknąłem oczy i udawałem, że śpię. Przecież nie chcę z nim rozmawiać aż tak od razu. Muszę coś najpierw wymyślić. Z tego co usłyszałem, wdrapał się na górę, westchnął głośno i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie, jak mi się wydawało, wcześniej ujrzałem krzesło. Wyraźnie na tym usiadł. Dziwne, że pod jego ciężarem się nie załamały nóżki. - Jesteś tak bardzo podobny do matki - mruknął, widocznie musiałem świetnie udawać, że się nabrał. A ja miałem tylko zamknięte oczy. - Wiem, że za nią tęsknisz... Tak samo ja tęsknię. Szkoda, że nie pamiętasz jej - wyznał cicho. Zaskoczył mnie ten jego spokojny ton. Uznałem, że nie będzie na mnie krzyczeć i może w końcu uda nam się spokojnie porozmawiać. O ile to on będzie mnie słuchać, bo z nim to różnie. Otworzyłem oczy, niezbyt gwałtownie, jakbym się dopiero budził. Spojrzałem na niego. - Tata? - zauważyłem. Wiedziałem, że to on przyszedł, ale nie udawałem już zdziwienia i wyczerpania, co samego mnie to zdziwiło. On uśmiechnął się na to. - Tak, to ja synek. Ależ nas nastraszyłeś... Ładne sobie urodzinki wyrządziłeś, nie ma co - zaczął mi wypominać, przewróciłem oczami. - Tak, tak... Wszystko moja wina... Nawet jak to był wypadek - zauważyłem ironicznie. Wiedziałem od samego początku, że nie uwierzy w prawdę, więc nawet nie próbowałem go przekonać. - Przynajmniej nie zapomnisz tych urodzin do końca życia - zażartował, ale to nawet nie było śmieszne. Przynajmniej nie dla mnie. Spróbowałem się ruszyć, ale syknąłem z bólu. - Nie tak prędko, musisz leżeć, dopóki rana się nie zagoi. To cud, że twoi przyjaciele w ogóle cię znaleźli. Powinieneś im za to podziękować. - Tak, wiem - mruknąłem, nie musiał o tym wcale mówić. Zamierzałem im podziękować z własnej woli. - Astrid się nieźle wystraszyła. Myślała, że nie żyjesz. Tak przerażonej jej jeszcze nie widziałem - mówił dalej, co mnie to tylko dobijało. Mógł to wszystko, a szczególnie o mojej dziewczynie, mi tego oszczędzić. Najlepiej jakby to przemilczał. Niezbyt chciałem wiedzieć jak ona reagowała... I tak wiem, że się najpierw wkurzy, gdy mnie zobaczy. - Tato... Proszę cię... - mruknąłem. Ale ten jak zwykle mnie nie słuchał. Mówił dalej o czymś, ale za to ja przestałem go słuchać. Tylko jeden pomysł wpadł mi, żeby zwrócić na siebie jakoś uwagę. - Widziałem mamę... - palnąłem, a ten patrzył na mnie zaskoczony. No tak, trochę dziwnie to zabrzmiało. - Znaczy... we śnie - poprawiłem się szybko. Widziałem zaciekawienie na jego twarzy. - A co ci się z nią śniło? - zapytał po chwili ciszy. - Że mnie nie chcę - wyznałem cicho, spojrzałem gdzie indziej niż na niego. Jaka ta ściana jest ciekawa... - Synek... Ale wiesz, że to nieprawda? - upewniał się. Nie byłem do końca tego pewien. - Ten sen... Był taki wyrazisty... - przyznałem szeptem. Nie wiedziałem co myśli, bo przecież nikt tego nie wiem. Ale byłem pewny, że uważa mnie za słabego... Tak jak to robił od samych moich narodzin. - Mówiła dosyć przykre rzeczy... - Synku... - rzadko mówi do mnie zdrobniale, zaskoczyło mnie to. Spojrzałem na niego. - Ona cię bardzo kochała. Byłeś oczkiem w jej głowie. Świata poza tobą nie widziała i nie chciała, żeby coś się tobie stało. Nie martw się... To był tylko sen - wyznał. Zaskoczył mnie pozytywnie. Rzadko mnie pocieszał... A teraz właśnie to robił. - Tak... To nadal sen - przyznał, ziewnąłem przeciągle. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego jeszcze jestem zmęczony skoro aż tyle przespałem. - Gothi powiedziała, że masz odpoczywać i nigdzie się nie ruszać. Niezły kawał ziemi spadł na ciebie - powiedział wstając. - Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebować to krzycz, ktoś zawsze na dole będzie. Muszę iść, obowiązki wzywają... A ty naprawdę odpoczywaj - dotknął mojego czoła i lekko się skrzywił. - Temperatura... Wiedziałem, że tak będzie - mruknął pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, ale ja go oczywiście zrozumiałem. Zamknąłem oczy zmęczony. Nie słyszałem jak schodzi na dół. Jedynie co poczułem przed zaśnięciem to włosy na moim czole. Mój tata po prostu usiłował mnie pocałować, ale raczej mu to nie wyszło. Chwilę później ponownie zapadła ciemność, tym bardziej spokojniejsza. Rozdział 6 Gdy ponownie się obudziłem, w pokoju panowała ciemność, a obok łóżka na szczęście nikogo nie było. Jako, że nie byłem już zmęczony, nie chciałem leżeć na łóżku bez ruchu jak pacan. Spróbowałem wstać, choć ból w okolicach tyłka był nie do zniesienia. Udało mi się usiąść, ale nie mogłem wstać. Potrzebowałem do tego pomocy. Zauważyłem, że na swoim głazie śpi Szczerbatek, uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. - Szczerbatek... hej... - próbowałem go obudzić. I nawet mi to wyszło. Poszło łatwiej niż się spodziewałem. Podniósł tylko głowę i spojrzał na mnie. - Pomóż mi wstać... Proszę... - błagalnie. Ten spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem typu "masz leżeć i się nie ruszać" i położył głowę, zasłaniając się ogonem. - Nawet smok jest przeciwko mnie - mruknąłem zirytowany. Ale nie postanowiłem się tak po prostu poddać. O nie, to byłoby za łatwo. Z resztą nie należę do tych ludzi, co łatwo się poddają. Bardziej do tych, co są uparci jak cholera. Z ledwością usiadłem na skraju łóżku i odetchnąłem głęboko. To mi przypomniało, jak po raz pierwszy miałem wstać z protezą. Mniej więcej na tej samej zasadzie. Wstałem powoli, ale nie mogłem się wyprostować. Jak próbowałem to zrobić, to mocno mnie bolało miejsce, gdzie spadła ziemia. A ja MUSIAŁEM zejść jeszcze na dół. Zrobiłem kilka kroków. Mimo bólu szedłem dalej. Patrzyłem co jakiś czas na Szczerbatka, czy mnie czasem nie zatrzyma, ale on spał dalej. Chyba był tak mocno zmęczony, że nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. To dobrze, szczególnie dla mnie. Podszedłem do schodów, już trochę bardziej wyprostowany. Zacząłem schodzić po jednym stopniu niczym stary dziadek. Jedną ręką musiałem podpierać się ściany, bałem się, że stracę równowagę i zlecę. Ale wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Rozejrzałem się po parterze. Chciałem się upewnić, czy nikogo nie ma. Było na szczęście pusto. Mój tata pewnie śpi u siebie. Musiałem być więc ostrożny, żeby go nie obudzić. Poszedłem do łazienki, a gdy stamtąd wyszedłem, skierowałem się do drzwi wejściowych. Rozejrzałem się za siebie i odetchnąłem z ulgą gdy niczego nie zauważyłem. Chodziłem też coraz szybciej, przyzwyczajony do bólu. Wolę pocierpieć niż leżeć i nic nie robić. Cicho otworzyłem drzwi, po czym wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Nocna bryza od razu uderzyła moją twarz, oprócz tego lekko padał śnieg. Całkiem normalne w tym klimacie. Z cichym trzaskiem zamknąłem drzwi i ruszyłem w kierunku kuźni. Z kroku na krok szło mi coraz lepiej, a ból odchodził w zapomnienie. Bolało nadal tak samo mocno, ale do bólu można się przyzwyczaić. Gdy miałem okazję, podpierałem się o coś i przystawałem na chwilę, żeby móc odpocząć. Dopiero gdzieś w połowie drogi ktoś chwycił mnie za tunikę i podniósł mnie gwałtownie. Ja krzyknąłem z przerażenia i z bólu. - A dokąd to się wybierasz? - syknął wściekły ojciec. Nigdy nie lubił jak nie słuchałem. Wszyscy rodzice tak mają. Ale mó tata do cierpliwych nie należał, od razu był wściekły. - Do kuźni... eee... popracować... - niepewnie. Nie widziałem sensu żeby kłamać, bo tego zwyczajnie nie potrafię. Od razu by się zorientował, że coś kręcę, a ja nie chciałem tracić czasu na takie bzdety. - Pracować?! W twoim stanie?! - aż wrzasnął. Wyraźnie zapomniał, że stoimy na środku osady i jest środek nocy. - Tato, ciszej, bo ich obudzisz - nic sobie nie robiąc z jego wybuchu. Zawsze było mi to obojętne. Nie robił już takiego wrażenia jak kiedyś. - Wracamy do domu - zażądał, nie wypuścił mnie, po prostu niosąc mnie tak, jakbym nic nie ważył, skierował się do domu. - Przecież miałeś odpoczywać. Rana na plecach ci się jeszcze nie zagoiła. Czemu ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz? - wypuszczał swoją złość, ale przestał tak krzyczeć. Z ulgą stwierdziłem, że nikt się nie obudził. Nie potrzebowałem gapiów. - Bo nie lubię leżeć w jednym miejscu? - spytałem ironicznie. Wyraźnie ton mojego głosu go zdenerwował, bo warknął tylko, a jak wróciliśmy do domu to odepchnął mnie od siebie. - Ledwo przeżyłeś, a ty takie numery robisz?! - krzyczał. W ogóle jakim cudem się obudził? A może w ogóle nie spał... - Nie przesadzaj, przecież nic się nie stało - nadal byłem spokojny. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że ojciec powyzywa, uspokoi się a ja będę mógł wrócić do pokoju lub znowu się wymknąć. - Nic się nie stało?! - jakby dostał furii, a ja tylko przewróciłem oczami. - Zawaliła się na ciebie ziemia, ledwie możesz chodzić, a ty chciałeś PRACOWAĆ?! - aż podkreślił to ostatnie słowo. - No dobra, dobra. Może to rzeczywiście nie był mój najlepszy pomysł - przyznałem mu rację. - Mogę iść do swojego pokoju i się położyć, tak jak to powinienem zrobić - wyznałem spokojnie i ruszyłem w kierunku schodów. - O nie ma mowy - chwycił mnie za ramię, jednocześnie zatrzymując mnie. - Znając ciebie, jak tylko znajdziesz się sam, to uciekniesz - jakby mnie rozszyfrował, westchnąłem zirytowany. Już chciałem mówić, że tego nie zrobię, co oczywiście byłoby kłamstwem, ale tata mnie wyprzedził. - Śpisz dzisiaj ze mną - palnął, a ja zapomniałem jak się oddycha. Rozdział 7 Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Czy on powiedział to na poważnie?! - Przecież nie będę z nim spać! Nie jestem dzieckiem! - i dopiero po sekundzie uświadomiłem sobie, że powiedziałem na głos. Spojrzałem niepewnie na niego, bojąc się, że mnie uderzy, czy coś podobnego. - Skoro zachowujesz się jak dziecko, to będę cię traktował jak dziecko, Czkawusiu - jakoś specjalnie zdrobnił moje imię, przez co się bardzo wzdrygnąłem. - Tato... - jęknąłem błagalnie. Chciałem, żeby wycofał się z tej decyzji. Nie jestem wcale zmęczony. Po prostu twierdzę, że inni niepotrzebnie panikują. - Żadne "tato" - mruknął stanowczo, popychając mnie do swojej sypialni. Niestety miałem za mało siły, żeby mu się tak oprzeć. Co nie znaczy, że nie próbowałem. Ale wtedy odzywał się ból w moich plecach. - Dla twojego dobra, lepiej się nie opieraj - mruknął. Jego ton głosu nadal wskazywał na wściekłość. - Bo...? - zacząłem niepewnie. - Bo to się źle dla ciebie skończy - widać, że ojciec chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego łóżka. Tym lepiej dla mnie. Jak tylko uśnie, wymknę się znowu. No chyba, że znowu się obudzi. W końcu dotarliśmy do sypialni, a ten siłą wręcz mnie położył na łóżku. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem starczyło dla nas miejsce, kiedy ten wkomponował się obok mnie. Widziałem tylko tutaj, że nie chciałem tam być. Żałowałem, że nie leżałem spokojnie w swoim łóżku. Mógłbym uniknąć tej kompromitacji. Miałem nadzieję, że nikt do nas nie wpadnie i nie zobaczy tego. Inaczej byłbym już skreślony w całej wiosce. Tak jak kiedyś... - Idź spać - odezwał się mój tata, przestał być już taki zły. - Nie chcę - mruknąłem. Czekałem cierpliwie, aż sam zaśnie. - Dlaczego? - dopytywał się. - Bo nie jestem zmęczony. Chyba logiczne - warknąłem. Chciałem się odwrócić tyłem do niego, żeby dał mi spokój, ale każdy ruch powodował ból pleców, więc wolałem sobie tego oszczędzić. - Idź spać, sam ledwo stoisz na nogach - mruknąłem, zamykając oczy. - Dlaczego choć raz nie możesz się posłuchać? - spytał, ale miałem wrażenie, że mówi to do siebie, w końcu powiedział to tak cicho. Nie odpowiedziałem, chciałem sprawdzić wrażenie, jakbym po prostu usnął. Może tak się ode mnie odczepi? - Czkawka, nikt tak szybko nie zasypia - łagodnie. Poczułem, jak dotyka mojego czoła i odgarnia grzywkę, ruszyłem się tak, żeby wziął rękę. - Przestań - mruknąłem. Westchnął tylko i przestał się odzywać. Na moje szczęście. Na moje nieszczęście, znowu usypiałem. A tego nie chciałem. W końcu robota czekała w kuźni. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że tata głaskał mój policzek. To tylko ułatwiało mi zasnąć. - Przestań - mruknąłem błagalnie. Ale nie zrobił tego. Jakby wyczuł, że usypiam, że to mi pomaga. - Nie - szeptem. - Musisz jak najwięcej spać... Potem wrócisz do pracy - spokojnie, cały czas szeptem. - Musisz tylko pozwolić sobie wyzdrowieć. Wszystko będzie dobrze - uspokajającym tonem, jak do dziecka. Trochę mnie to drażniło. Czy on nie zauważył, że skończyłem 18 lat? Westchnąłem, ale nadal walczyłem. - Idź spać synku... Będę tutaj... - warknąłem tylko cicho. Czy on musi to robić? Czy naprawdę musi mówić jak do dziecka? Na złość mi? Walczyłem jeszcze trochę. Nie chciałem iść spać i mieć głupich snów. Chciałem tylko znaleźć się w kuźni i pracować. Nic więcej. Albo żeby przestał mówić takim tonem. Wiedział doskonale, że mnie to drażni, więc dlaczego to robił? Westchnąłem. Po chwili zwyczajnie usnąłem, nadal czując głaskanie po policzku. Rozdział 8 Chrapanie ojca mnie nie obudziło. Obudziło mnie znacznie co innego... Pierwsze co zobaczyłem to ojca obok mnie, który przytulał mnie lekko. Było to dziwne uczucie. Rozglądałem się jak by tu się jakoś uwolnić, gdy usłyszałem głośny chichot. Mój ojciec nie miał prawa nawet się obudzić, ponieważ zwykle spał bardzo głęboko. A skoro tu jest, to musiało być jeszcze w miarę wcześnie, bo tak, to już dawno byłby w pracy. Wracając... Chichot... Nie... Śmiech był głośniejszy od chrapania taty, więc nic dziwnego, że się obudziłem. Z trudem podniosłem się, nie zduszając jęku bólu i ujrzałem kogo? Sączysmarka i bliźniaków. No to już po mnie. - No tego się nie spodziewałem, kiedy tu przyszedłem - przyznał Sączysmark. - Siostra, jak myślisz, powiemy pozostałym? - zaproponował Mieczyk. - No - mruknęła błyskotliwie Szpadka. - Zabiję was jeśli wypaplacie - odezwałem się groźnie, kładąc się ponownie. Doskonale wiedzieli, że nie jestem do tego zdolny. Po prostu ja to ja. Najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli, że mnie obudzili. Obeszli łóżko i spojrzeli na mnie, ja też mogłem ich widzieć. Mieli rozbawione miny i dziwne błyski w oczach. - Doskonale wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz - wycwanił się Smark. - Może ja nie, ale on na pewno - pokazałem na swojego ojca. To musiało ich przekonać, ponieważ rozbawienie zniknęło z ich twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i nagle zapragnąłem ponownie udać się do kuźni. Problem polegał na tym, że nadal nie mogłem się ruszać. Znikąd pojawił się Szczerbatek, który dopadł mnie i zaczął lizać. Niestety smok nie pomyślał, żeby wpierw obejść łóżko, rzucił się na tatę, budząc go. Tata, jak to tata w przypływie nagłego obudzenia, chwycił smoka i razem z nim spadł na ziemię. Mimo niewielkiej wysokości między łóżkiem a podłogą, huk był ogromny. Patrzyłem na to oniemiały, to wszystko działo się tak szybo, że sam nie zdołałem zareagować i powstrzymać ojca. Jedynie co usłyszałem, to przeraźliwy pisk bólu Szczerbatka. - Och, wybacz Szczerbatku - przepraszającym tonem odezwał się wódz, wypuszczając z silnego uścisku smoka. Wyciągnąłem do Szczerbatka rękę aby go pogłaskać w ramach pocieszenia. Przez chwilę się wahał, był w zbyt dużym szoku, ale jednak się przekonał i podstawił mi łeb. Głaskałem go delikatniej niż zwykle. - Smoki to nie zabawka, tato - mruknąłem pouczająco. - Zaskoczył mnie - wytłumaczył, zbierając się z podłogi. Spojrzał na mnie. - Jak się czujesz? - W głosie było słychać troskę. - Tak samo jak wczoraj - mruknąłem zgodnie z prawdą. Nie czułem poprawy i chciałem do kuźni. Nie zamierzałem leżeć tak aż wyzdrowieję. Szczególnie jak nikt dokładnie nie wiedział ile dni to zajmie. - Mój ojciec zajmuje się wioską, wodzu - odezwał się Sączysmark. Przez chwilę o nich zapomniałem. Spojrzałem w jego kierunku. Niezbyt rozumiałem o co chodzi. Mój wuj zajmował się wioską jak mój ojciec gdzieś wyjeżdżał, czy sam był chory. Od jakiegoś czasu ja go zastępuję na parę dni. - Tak jak prosiłeś. - Dobrze, podziękuj mu ode mnie - kiwnął głową tata, patrząc na mojego kuzyna. - Astrid zabierze Szczerbatka na krótki lot, ale nie powiedziała kiedy dokładnie - zwrócił się do mnie czarnowłosy. - W każdym bądź razie cię odwiedzi. A ci dwaj uczepili się mnie, choć nie wiem czemu - pokazał na bliźniaków. - Szukają sensacji - uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwilkę, dopóki mój ojciec nie przyniósł mi śniadania i ich nie wygonił. Spojrzałem na podany posiłek niechętnie. Nie byłem głodny, a nie jestem zwolennikiem wmuszania sobie jedzenia. Niestety, tata wiedział o tym doskonale. Postanowiłem go zagadać. Szczególnie jak jedno pytanie mnie nurtowało. - Dlaczego nie idziesz do pracy? - spytałem po prostu. - Muszę się tobą opiekować - wyjaśnił spokojnie, wręczając mi miskę z zupą. - Nie musisz. Wioska jest ważniejsza - doszedłem do wniosku, że mój tata na stare lata stał się dziwnie opiekuńczy. Niepokoi mnie to. - Doskonale umiem sobie radzić. Ty mnie tego nauczyłeś już od najmłodszych lat - wyznałem. Nie jestem aż tak poważnie ranny, żeby sobie sam nie radzić. Nie róbcie ze mnie aż takiego kaleki... - Gothi kazała ci leżeć, inaczej ci się plecy nie zagoją. A ja zamierzam tego dopilnować. A teraz jedz - zachęcił mnie, uważnie na mnie patrząc. Zapowiada się długi dzień... Rozdział 9 Powiem jedno: Wróciłam. W końcu mam czas, żeby pisać i cieszy mnie to. Będę dalej prowadzić tego bloga. Kto będzie chciał, to oczywiście może zaglądać, nie bronię. Ale nie wiem kiedy kolejny rozdział. Na szczęście mam wenę, więc jakoś to pociągnę. Cieszę się, że długo czekaliście, ale ja w szkole naprawdę miałam dużo roboty. Teraz już mam mniej. Pozdrawiam :D A i dzięki za wszystkie komentarze Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania